The Tune of my Heart
by Life's Little Kicks
Summary: This story takes place after Kasahara tries to collect books and Dojo, Genda, and Komaki have to save her from the MBC. This is what I think Kasahara should've done in compensation for her troubles. Sorry the summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

"_We have budgetary constraints! Do you want to bankrupt the Force?" _Instructor Dojo's lecturing voice echoed through my mind as I walked through the dark halls towards my dorm. I sighed quietly as the events of that day coursed through my mind. I had "snapped", as Instructor Dojo put it, and I had tried to exercise the right to collect books for the library to prevent the MBC from confiscating them… and from taking away that child's smile. Imagining that child brokenhearted and crying… well, I feel proud for stepping in like I did. I felt proud that I was able to protect that child's smile and love for books just as my Prince had protected me from the MBC agents five years ago. Seeing that joy on that child's face, it was enough for me to take on all the MBC agents who tried to break that joy and turn it into something bitter and cold like them. Of course, like all crimes, there must be a punishment. And boy, what a punishment it was. I was hit with a five minute lecture kindly delivered by Instructor Dojo, which was promptly cut short when I yelled at him to stop criticizing my Prince. Instructor Komaki and Major Genda were just standing there, watching the two of us stand in awkward silence, while laughing hysterically. Or rather, Instructor Komaki was laughing hysterically and Major Genda was just giggling like an out of control school girl. It was extremely mortifying, but at least I didn't have to listen to Instructor Dojo drone on like a school professor. I huffed. Even though I hated his lectures, he was right about one thing. I could have bankrupted the Force and caused trouble to the other agents. I didn't want that to happen, but I couldn't let that child down. Still, I had to make up for my troubles and help the Force gain money to support themselves. As I mused through possible ideas, I quietly passed through the halls and stopped at my dorm door. I opened it and was promptly greeted Shibasaki.

"I'm home," I sighed. "Hi! How was your day troublemaker?" Shibasaki teased. I sighed. "Well, I got a 5 minute lecture on how much of a moron I was and how I could've possibly bankrupted the Force. All in all, it was a pretty peachy day." Shibasaki laughed as she placed on some facial mask cream thingy. I didn't get how some girls could just put on that disgusting looking blob of goo. I guess this is why everyone says I'm such a hopeless tomboy. I walked into our small kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator for something to eat. I really worked up an appetite after my little ordeal today. I took out a can of juice and popped the lid open. I also grabbed a bag of cookies. I sat down across from Shibasaki and began to devour the food like a starving vulture. Shibasaki stared at me with a look of disbelief, shaking her head in mock horror. "The man who falls in love with you must be crafted by the gods!" she said mockingly. I rolled my eyes and got up to throw away my garbage. As I walked towards the garbage can, a black bag caught my eye.

I frowned. That bag…it was so…familiar- looking. I threw away my garbage and walked towards the black bag. As I got closer, I saw that the bag was actually a guitar case. My eyes widened. It… couldn't be. I knelt down slowly, praying that this wasn't a dream. I unzipped the case to find inside a golden brown guitar. The guitar's neck was nice and sleek and polished. I quickly turned the guitar to see the back and what I saw confirmed everything. There was a beautiful design on the back. There were black rose vines twirling and swirling this way and that. In the center of all the chaos, was one single black rose. I looked at the bottom of the guitar and saw the initials I.K. I smiled, tears flowing down my cheeks. This was my guitar…and I had completely forgotten I had brought it with me. With all the studying and drills and whatnot, I hadn't even played it. I held it tightly and swore I would play on our next day off, which was in three days. I looked at my guitar and sighed. I absolutely loved to play and sing and if I remembered correctly, there was also a microphone in the case. I checked and sure enough, there it was. Holding my guitar and mic, I remembered singing at karaoke bars with my friends. I would always beat them and they would tell me to become a singer. Of course, I would always blush and tell them that it was impossible. Now, as I held my guitar and mic, I felt a deep sense of bittersweet sorrow for forgetting my promise to myself and my friends: Never stop, no matter what job you get, singing or playing.

Looking at my beautiful guitar, I thought back to the day I first met my sensei and the promise he had made me swear to keep. _"Everyone has a tune that comes from their hearts, Iku. Your job from now on, if you decide to be my pupil, is to help people reconnect with that tune so that people will be able to listen closely to it and follow it to the tune of their true love. Show the world that love isn't a meaningless word, but something as old as time and the music in their hearts is the key to understanding that love as old as time. Love isn't a complicated symphony, but rather a simple song with so much to say between the lines. Songs are not just words with a melody. They are a way for people to communicate what they, as prideful humans, can't show until someone special comes along and teaches them that there is another path we can follow towards happiness. It may be harsher, but in the end, it's always much clearer to see the way we've changed for love. Music is one of the many stepping stones towards the path of understanding love and how priceless it is. This is why when you play music, place all your love and passion and energy in every song because every song deserves equal amounts of that love, passion, and energy. Don't ever sing or play something without any love because that tune would be dead before you even played it. Let music become you and you become music. Then, and only then, will you be able to help people find the tune of their hearts and find what you're looking for. It may take a while, but one you figure it out, the rest of the road will become much easier to follow. I trust you to do this because you have that passion in you. So, will you accept to become the tune guide for all the wandering souls?" __My sensei's words echoed in my head as I thought of my plan. I knew just how to keep my promise __and__ help the Force gain money. Thinking back to all the times I had spent with my sensei as he taught me how to fulfill my promise, I couldn't help but say, "Yes sensei. I do accept. With all my heart." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Promotion Part 1 (This chapter is going to start when Instructor Komaki tells Dojo to win Kasahara's heart.)

Parts of this chapter are from Library Wars: Love and War by Kiiro Yumi. I do not own Library Wars, unfortunately, but hey, life ain´t fair all the time! Btw it´s Dojo´s POV until the line, ok my darlings? Also, remember…reviews are like cookies…sweet and much needed. Please? Throw me a small treat my lovelies…well that´s all my dears. Enjoy.

I am so SORRY I have not updated…plz…forgive me?

"You´ve got competition." Komaki remarked cheekily as he watched Kasahara run towards the little boy with a smile on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about," I replied grumpily as I crossed my arms. Of course, I did know what he was talking about, but I wasn't going to admit it to them. They'll blow it out of proportion. I watched as Kasahara gave the child his book back and I had to smile a bit at that. She was just like her "Prince." Komaki clasped my shoulders and said softly, "Well, you´re her immediate superior. Be a mentor and win her heart." I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought about his words. Could I really win her heart? Hope began to kindle in me as I thought of the possibility of winning her heart. Then I decided. I would do it. I would win her heart. "Well. I guess that´s it," said Genda as they continued to watch Kasahara as she smiled along with the boy and blushed in embarrassment as the boy´s mother bowed at her.

Genda then grinned and asked, "Anyone disagree?" We didn´t reply so he took it as a "no". Kasahara came back and we all walked out of the store and into the van. It was a quiet ride as we rode back to the base. Kasahara looked like a lost puppy who wasn´t sure how to act in order to not cause any more problems. I felt a bit sorry for her and wanted to hug her and tell her it was alright to have stopped the MBC agents. Wait. Did I say I wanted to hug her?! That violent, irresponsible blockheaded brat?! I was seriously starting to lose my mind. We finally arrived at the base. Kasahara leapt out of the van as if there was no tomorrow and raced towards the doors. I blinked. I could see why Major Genda had trouble keeping up with her. She was fast. Unnaturally fast. She was literally a blur. Jeez. Oh well. That could be a valuable asset for her in the Task Force training regimen. I hadn´t realized I had been staring at the place where Kasahara had disappeared until I heard Komaki´s failed attempt to hide his laughter and Genda´s girlish giggle. I turned to glare at them, but it only caused them to laugh harder. I sighed and started to walk away when they stopped their laughter and came behind and placed their hands on my shoulders.

"You´re really head over heels for her aren´t you?" asked Genda.

"Yes…I guess I am. Is there a problem with that?" I inquired menacingly as I turned to glare at them.

"No, no problem…Prince!"Komaki laughed, bursting out in a fit of giggles. Genda let out a booming laugh and both Komaki and he laughed until they were rolling on the ground, gasping for air. I sighed and smiled softly. They really were great friends. They were the best of best friends that anyone could ever have and I was so lucky to have them… even if they truly annoyed me at times. They stopped gasping for air and stood up, still chuckling slightly. They looked at me and saw my small smile and smiled back. I wasn´t going to try to hide the smile that they always bought to my face. They came and clapped me on the shoulders and gave me a hug.

"Don´t worry. We´ll help you win her! And if she doesn´t see how awesome and amazing you are, than she must have a screw loose," Genda told me, smiling down at me.

"He´s right, but don´t worry about it. Even though she may not seem it, she´s a smart girl and she is very good at telling good people from bad people. I´m positive that she´ll love you as much as you love her." Komaki smiled at me and I felt the hope I had triple in size. Yes, I could do this, especially with help from my friends. Now, time to talk to the commander…

So that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I had put this up a couple days ago but for some reason it didn't upload...pissed me off! Oh well, I hope all of u kitties will pretty plz comment and review bcuz seriously... it will take a few minutes...plz throw me a bone! oh btw I am gonna start a naruto fanfic so check that out as well...oh also check out my friend's story called something new by miss lacking personality...its an amazing story...oh one more thing be4 i leave u alone...im thinking of giving iku a special power since i dont like the fact that they make her sound so useless which i believe shes not...so thats about it! Peace on the streets...saaan!


End file.
